merlinfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Anthony Head
Anthony "Tony" Head est à la fois un acteur et un musicien anglais. Il interprète le personnage du Roi Uther Pendragon, le père d'Arthur et son prédécesseur au trône, dans Merlin. Il a été un acteur principal de la distribution jusqu'à l'épisode de la mort de son personnage, Un Jour Funeste. Il est revenu dans la saison cinq en tant que guest star, reprenant son rôle d'Uther, pour l'épisode Le Spectre d'Uther. Biographie Anthony Head est né à Camden Town, à Londres. Son père était Seafield L S M Head (1919-2009), documentariste et fondateur de Verity Films, et sa mère était l'actrice Helen Shingler. Son frère aîné est l'acteur et chanteur Murray Head. Les deux frères ont joué le rôle de Freddy Trumper dans la comédie musicale Chess au Prince Edward Theatre, à Londres, avec Murray dans la distribution originale en 1986, tandis qu'Anthony était dans la distribution finale en 1989. Il a fait ses études à l'Académie de musique et d'art dramatique de Londres (LAMDA). Son premier rôle était dans la comédie musicale Godspell ; Cela a conduit à des rôles à la télévision à la fois sur BBC et ITV, l'un de ses premiers étant une apparition dans la série Enemy at the Door (ITV, 1978-1980). Au début des années 1980, il a chanté avec le groupe Red Box. À la fin des années 1980, il est apparu dans une série de douze publicités sur le café avec Sharon Maughan pour NescaféGold Blend. (Une version conçue pour les États-Unis avec la marque américaine Taster's Choice.) La nature de feuilleton télévisé des publicités lui apporta une plus grande reconnaissance, ainsi qu'un rôle dans la comédie dramatique pour enfants ITV Woof! Le succès sur scène et plusieurs brèves apparitions à la télévision américaine, comme dans VR.5, de courte durée, l'ont conduit à accepter le rôle de Rupert Giles dans Buffy contre les Vampires en 1997. Pour ce rôle, il a vécu à temps plein aux États-Unis à la fin des années 1990 et au début des années 2000, bien que sa famille ait continué à vivre au Royaume-Uni. Head a quitté la distribution régulière de Buffy lors de la sixième saison de la série et est apparu à plusieurs reprises en tant que guest star. Dans de nombreuses interviews à l'époque, Head a déclaré qu'il avait quitté la série afin de passer plus de temps avec sa famille, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de l'année en dehors de l'Angleterre, ce qui représentait plus de la moitié de la vie de sa plus jeune fille. Il est ensuite apparu dans Merlin en 2008 en tant que Uther Pendragon ; la raison pour laquelle il est parti est inconnue. Anthony a joué plusieurs fois dans la série comique Cabin Pressure de la chaîne BBC Radio 4 dans le rôle de Hercules Shipwright. Il vit maintenant à Bath en Angleterre avec Sarah Fisher. Ils ont deux enfants, Emily Rose, née en décembre 1988 et Daisy May, née en mars 1991. Filmographie Films * 1981 - L'Amant de Lady Chatterley : Anton * 1987 - L'Irlandais : Rupert * 2003 - Star de père en fille : Sam Gervasi * 2005 - Imagine Me & You : Ned * 2006 - Scoop : L'inspecteur * 2007 - Sparkle : Tony * 2007 - Amelia and Michael : Michael * 2007 - Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleed Street : Un homme qui félicite Todd * 2008 - Repo! The Genetic Opera : Nathan Wallace / Repo Man * 2011 - Les Boloss : M. McKenzie * 2011 - La Dame de fer : Geoffrey Howe * 2012 - Ghost Rider 2 : L'esprit de vengeance : Benedict * 2013 - Percy Jackson : La Mer des Monstres : Chiron * 2014 - L'amour à vol d'oiseau de Dominique Deruddere : Le père de Colin * 2016 - Un chat pour la vie de Roger Spottiswoode : Jack Bowen Télévision * 1978 - Enemy at the Door (2 épisodes) : Clive Martel * 1979 - The Mallens ''(2 épisodes) : Weir * 1979 - ''Secret Army (Saison 3 épisode 4) : Hanslick * 1981 - Bergerac (Saison 1 épisode 5) : Bill * 1985 - C.A.T.S. Eyes (Saison 1 épisode 1) : James Sinden * 1985 - Howards' Way (5 épisodes) : Phil Norton * 1988 - Rockliffe's Babies (Saison 2 épisode 2) : Chris Patterson * 1991 - Woof! '' (2 épisodes) : Bentley * 1993 - ''Highlander (Saison 1 épisode 1) : Allan Rothwood * 1995 - VR.5 ''(10 épisodes) : Oliver Sampson * 1995 - ''New York Police Blues (Saison 3 épisode 8) : Nigel Gibson * 1997 - Jonathan Creek (Saison 1 épisode 1) : Adam Klaus * 1997 - 2003 - Buffy contre les vampires : Rupert Giles * 1999 - Un toit pour trois (Saison 2 épisode 20) : Dr Stareski * 2001 - Affaires non classées (Saison 5 épisode 2) : Henry Hutton * 2002 - MI-5 (Saison 1 épisode 4) : Peter Salter * 2002 - Fillmore! (2 épisodes) : Le professeur Third * 2002 - 2003 - Manchild (15 épisodes) : James * 2003 - Ma tribu ''(Saison 4 épisode 12) : Richard Harper * 2003 - ''And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself (téléfilm) : William Benton * 2003 - 2006 - Little Britain ''(22 épisodes) : Le premier ministre * 2004 - ''Flics toujours (Saison 1 épisode 2) : Sir Tim * 2004 - Monarch of the Glen (4 épisodes) : Chester Grant * 2006 - Hôtel Babylon ''(Saison 1 épisode 2) : M. Machin * 2006 - ''Doctor Who (Saison 2 épisode 3) : M Finch * 2007 - Persuasion : Sir Walter Elliot * 2007 - Doctor Who : The Infinite Quest : Baltazar (voix) * 2007 - Sold (6 épisodes) : M. Colubrine * 2008 - 2011 - Merlin (43 épisodes) : Uther Pendragon * 2008 - The Invisibles ''(6 épisodes) : Maurice Riley * 2009 - ''Free Agents (6 épisodes) : Stephen * 2013 - 2014 - Warehouse 13 (4 épisodes) : Paracelsus * 2013 - Dancing on the Edge (mini-série) : Donaldson * 2014 - 2015 - Dominion (21 épisodes) : David Whele * 2015 - Galavant (Saison 1 épisode 7) : Le père de Galavant * 2016 - Guilt (5 épisodes) : James Lahue * 2017 - Still Star-Crossed (2 épisodes) : Lord Silvestro Capulet Anecdotes * Il a auditionné pour le rôle du docteur dans Doctor Who : Le Film, mais le rôle est allé à Paul McGann à la place. * Il est végétarien, donc toutes les scènes où il mange de la viande doivent être falsifiées. * Son signe astrologique chinois est un cheval. * Son signe astrologique est Poissons. * Anthony est gaucher. en:Anthony Head Catégorie:Acteurs